Gaming Fallout
by Inquisitior Dare
Summary: A gamer suddenly wakes up in a game of Fallout 3, at the very start, and his life is now a game. Instead of panicking, he seizes on the opportunity to change the outcome of the game, and bring his favorite faction to power, the Enclave. The Capital Wasteland will never be the same.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout, Naruto or anything else you see in here that you remotely recognize.

Rivet City, Capital Wasteland

07.13.2278

The boy awoke to the sound of a beating heart, and a blinding light, causing a cry to escape his lips. A cry that belonged to someone much younger than his eighteen year old self.

"Let's see... Are you a boy, or a girl?" A glance upward confirmed his suspicions, with the face of James hovering over him. A menu popped up, one he recognized from the game. The choice hung before him, awaiting his selection.

[Boy]

"It's a boy! A boy, we've got a son, Catherine! A beautiful, healthy baby boy." James had a wide smile under his face cover.

"Oh... Oh, James, we did it! A son, a beautiful son."

"You've got a bright future ahead of you son, I'm sure." James smiled. "Look at you! Look at you... Hi there, I'm your daddy, little guy. Daddy."

James shared a warm smile with Catherine, "You're going to need a name, aren't you? You're mother and I have been talking... what about?"

[Solis Valeos]

"That's a good name, don't you think? Fits you perfectly."

A screen came down from the ceiling, "Looks like they finished the gene projection. Let's see what you're going to look like when your grown up."

The newly named Solis saw his texture mods were still installed, allowing him a much wider range of colors to choose from. He recreated his character from his primary save, silver blond hair, silver-blue eyes, a buzz cut hair style.

"You're going to look a lot like your dad!" It was a rather true statement, he used the preset that looked like James usually. "See that, Catherine?"

"Ohhh... Very strapping..."

James returned his gaze to his son, "It's a big world out their son, with all sorts of people. What about you? What kind of person are you going to be?"

"James? James... Something's... Something's!

"What?! Start compressions, get the baby out of here!" Doctor Li started taking Solis from the room. "One one thousandth, two one thousandth; Come on, Catherine! Come on..."

"Hang on, Catherine. Hang on..."

One Year Later

"Don't look straight into the light pal, you'll hurt you're eyes. It's just something you have to get used to down here." Solis' vision cleared after a moment and he focused on his father. "Come here, little guy. Come over here! Walk to daddy!"

Solis toddled forward, "There you go! My goodness, only just a year old and walking like a pro. Your mother would have been so proud." Solis was obviously cheating using his other lifes' skills.

"Listen kiddo, I know you don't like it when daddy leaves you alone, but I need you to take care of yourself for a minute. Just stay here while daddy runs to his office, you'll be okay, pal. I'll be back in a moment."

James left, closing the door behind him and Solis wandered over to the You're Special book.

Solis skipped to the end and started changing his points around;

Strength: 10

Perception: 10

Endurance: 5

Charisma: 1

Intelligence: 10

Agility: 3

Luck: 1

Solis closed the book and rummaged through toys as he waited for James' return.

The door opened, "Ha Ha Ha! You're quite the little explorer, aren't you? Serves me right for trying to pen you in."

James let out a chuckle, a smile on his face showing he wasn't mad. "Come on over here. I want to show you something."

James led him over to a framed quote. "See that? That was your mother's favorite passage. It's from the bible, Revelation 21:6. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of life freely."

James smiled sadly, "Come on, let's go see if your little friend Amata wants to play."

Nine Years Later

"Surprise!" The light blinded him for a moment, causing him to flinch and rub his eyes.

"Stanley, you turned the lights on too fast. You blinded the poor kid." Gomez said seeing his flinch.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Can you believe it? He's growing up so fast."

"Happy birthday, pal! I can't believe you're already ten. I'm so proud of you. If only your mother..." James trailed off as the Overseer, or as Solis called him, the Overdick, barged into the conversation.

"Congratulation, young man. I don't have to tell you how special this day is do I? Down here in Vault 101, when you turn ten, well, you're ready to take on your first official vault responsibilities. So here you are. As Overseer, I hereby present you with your very own Pip-Boy 3000. Get used to it. You'll be getting your first work assignment tomorrow. Ha Ha Ha."

"Enjoy your party, you're only ten once. Have fun." James left with a smile, no doubt thinking about how Catherine would be if she were here.

"Happy Birthday! We really surprised you, didn't we?" Amata gave her best friend a hug. "Your dad was afraid you were onto us. I told him not to worry, you're so easy to fool."

Solis rolled his eyes, but rewarded his friend with a small smile. "Great party, Amata! Thanks for doing this for me."

"You're welcome, but your dad did most of it. I just helped with decorations and such." She smirked, "Bet you can't guess what I got you for your birthday!"

"I really have no idea." Solis was lying through his teeth of course since he had done the tutorial level many times.

"Ha! I'd knew I'd surprise you. Who's your favorite barbarian? Thats right, Grognak. Issue 14, and with no missing pages." The girl smiled triumphantly. "I found it in a box of my father's old things, believe it or not. Imagine him reading comic books. I guess everyone was ten once."

Amata shrugged, "Well, I'll let you get back to 'mingling' with your guests. We'll talk later, okay? Happy birthday.

[Grognak the Barbarian added]

Solis read it quickly, allowing the skill book to increase his skills.

[Melee increased by 1]

Solis went to take with the Overseer first, figuring he'd get it over with.

"I hope you appreciate the effort Amata put into this party. She really seems to like you, for some reason."

Solis ignored the last part of that statement. "She did a great job. But couldn't you have helped out a bit more?"

"I do not allow the fact that Amata is my daughter to compromise my position as Overseer. I gave her all the necessary parental encouragement, of course, but I could not contribute extra vault resources. That is simply what my position requires. No more, no less. I know Amata understands that perfectly well.

"Conveniently ignoring Wally Mack's party of course." Solis threw out flatly. The Overseer glared and obviously decided the conversation was over. Solis switched over to talk with Old Lady Palmer.

"Are you having a nice party? Ten years old, my my my. Seems only yesterday your daddy came..." She seemed to realize her almost slip. "Goodness, listen to me ramble! You're waiting for your present aren't you?"

"Oh, you didn't have to bring me a present, Mrs. Palmer."

The old lady scoffed, "Fiddlesticks! What ten year old doesn't like presents? I was ten once, believe it or not! My goodness, the Vault was practically crowded back then. Not like today. So few young people now... But here I am rambling on again, and you listening so politely." The elderly women gave him a fond smile. "Here you go, a nice sweetroll that I baked for you just this morning. And it's all for you - no sharing required today!"

Solis thanked her, and sidestepped the flying cake as Andy accidentally destroyed the thing, and went to talk to Stanley.

"How do you like that Pip-Boy, son? Fit alright and everything?"

"It's really cool. Did you fix it up for me?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I'm glad you like it. Some may think the A series a bit basic, but I've always preferred them for their reliability."

Solis had no doubt of its reliability and was thankful for it. Any other model might break down at a crucial time in the wastes."Thanks, Stanley."

"Don't mention it. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Happy birthday! It's not much, but I hope you like it." Solis donned the baseball cap with a smile and ate the sweetroll.

Butch stomped over as Solis walked away. "I'm hungry, and that stupid robot destroyed the cake. Give me that sweetroll that Lady Palmer gave you."

Solis gave him a look of faux concern, "You do look hungry. What, your mom drank up all the ration coupons again?"

Butch snarled at him, "Don't you talk about my mom, you little punk!" Butch took a swing that Solis easily dodged. He slipped away with Butch following angrily.

"Butch! What do you think you're doing? Leave him alone." Gomez turned his gaze upon Solis. "You alright son? He didn't hurt you did he? I hope Butch didn't hurt you. You want to tell me what that was all about?"

"It was nothing. Just boys being boys." Solis said waving it off. He knew that Butch's mom was an abusive bitch.

"That's fine, son. I'm glad to see you're not let Butch bully you. He's going to be a handful in a few years if his mother doesn't take him in hand. Well, no harm done then. Why don't you get back to enjoying your party."

"Maybe she's the problem." Solis said quietly.

Gomez stopped for a moment and resolved to look into Butch's home life at a later date.

"What's Butch's problem anyway? I can't believe he tried to start a fight at your own birthday party. What a jerk."

Solis agreed, "The jerk tried to steal my sweetroll."

"God, he really is a butthead. Oh well. You can count on Butch to make an ass of himself. Get it. Ha ha ha."

Solis got pulled away by his dad. "Hey, that was Jonas on the intercom. He and I have been cooking up a little surprise present. Jonas is waiting downstairs on the Reactor Level. Go ahead, I don't think anyone will mind if you slip out for a few minutes."

Solis slipped out, trying and failing to avoid the residents Vault weirdo, Beatrice.

"Happy birthday, dearie! My goodness, I hope I didn't miss the party!"

Solis internally cringed, "Yeah, my Dad and Amata threw me a great party, didn't they?"

"They sure did. My, my. Ten years old already. Why, I can remember helping your dad change your diapers... And now, look at you! A great big grown up 10 year old, with your very own Pip-Boy. Since this was such a special occasion, do you know what I did? I wrote you a poem! Just for you. I hope you like it."

Solis took the poem but was internally cringing. The poem very ominously summed up the rest of the game. "Thank you. I will treasure it always. Is that all?" Solis lied easily.

"Of course! Run along now, dearie, and have yourself a wonderful birthday!"

Solis climbed down to the reactor level and was greeted by a stern Jonas. "What are you doing down here, young man? I thought kids weren't allowed down on the Reactor Level."

Solis rolled his eyes, " Can it, Jonas. Where's my surprise present already?

"Oh, I see, now that you're all business. Well then mister, we'd better get to it."

Solis smirked, "Well one of us has to be the serious one."

Jonas just laughed, "Happy birthday, by the way. Hang on one more minute, I think I hear someone coming."

James walked in with a smile, "Well, are you ready for your surprise?"

"I don't like surprises." Solis said grimly.

James raised an eyebrow, "Since when? Regardless, I think you'll like this one. You're getting older, and you've got your Pip-Boy. I figure you're old enough for this too. Your own BB gun! It's a little old, but it should perfectly. Jonas found it down here. It was in pretty rough shape - took us a good three months to find the parts to get it working again."

James shook his head, "Do you know how hard it is to find a spring that small? Good thing Butch 'misplaced' that switchblade of his. Ha ha ha!"

Solis just grinned, "So, what do you think? Want to give it a try?"

[BB Gun added; 50 BBs added]

"Here?! We can't shoot a gun here!"

James agreed, "We sure can't, unless we want the Overseer beating down our door. Jonas and I found a place, though. C'mon!"

Solis turned to Jonas with a smile. "Happy birthday, buddy. I hope you have fun with it."

"Thanks a lot, Jonas. This is really cool."

"Hey, you don't turn 10 every day! Now go on and let me see you shoot something."

The two adults led him into the range they had set up.

James turned with a hopeful grin on his face. "Well, what do you think? You can come down here and shoot any time you want."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, pal. Happy birthday."

Solis took a deep breath and aimed at the targets, hitting them easily, drawing impressed looks from the two adults.

"Careful! It's a radroach, think you can take care of it with your BB gun? Just aim and shoot."

Solis activated vats, aiming for the head. Both shots connected, ending the radroach in an instant, increasing the amazement of James and Jonas.

Solis slipped the gun on his back with a satisfied smile. "Good work! That's one less radroach to deal with. Let's get a picture together. Capture the moment."

James turned with a smile, "Hey, Jonas, get a picture of me with the big game hunter!"

"Smile!"

Six Years Later

"As far as I can tell, you are a perfectly healthy, sixteen year old boy. So, yes, you have to go to class take your G.O.A.T exam. Go on, now. You have a G.O.A.T to take."

Solis conceded defeat with a sigh, "If you say so, Dad."

"Hey, it's not my call. Those are the rules. You're sixteen now, so this year you take the G.O.A.T. Come on. It's not so bad. Everyone has to take it. You'll do just fine."

"Bye, Dad."

"Take care, son. Now, get out of here. And good luck."

Solis waved goodbye and grabbed to Medicine bobblehead on his way out.

[Medicine increased by 10]

Waving to Jonas as he passed, Solis slipped off to class, only to come face to face with Butch's 'tunnel snakes' that were cornering Amata outside of class.

Solis slipped over to Butch, tapping him on the shoulder. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Looks like you're having fun."

"Damn right. And you'll stay out of our way, if you know what's good for you. Nobody messes with the tunnel snakes. Especially not this stuck up little daddy's girl."

"If you keep messing with her, the Overseer is going to come down on your gang."

Butch scoffed, "Like I'm going to listen to a little shrimp like you. Get lost, Poindexter."

Solis was tried of playing games, "Leave her alone or you'll answer to me."

"And who are you? Her boyfriend? Ha! Keep talking like that, boy, and we'll send you back to your daddy with a few broken bones for him to fix."

"That's it, Butch. You and me. Right now."

"You've got to be kidding me. Come on tunnel snakes, this twerp needs another lesson."

The fight was short and brutal leaving Butch with a broken nose and a few bruises. Solis walked away with nary a scratch.

"Okay, okay. You win. We'll leave the little girl alone! You're not worth our time anyway. C'mon tunnel snakes. We're outta here."

"Thanks for getting rid of them. Assholes. I don't know why they won't leave me alone. Just because my father's the Overseer, I guess. Idiots."

Solis smiled at her and slipped into the classroom.

"Well you made it. All set for the G.O.A.T? Trust me, it really isn't that bad. Just something everybody has to go through."

Solis shrugged, "Sure, I'm ready. I bet I'll ace it!"

"I'm sure you will. Especially since it's multiple choice and has no wrong answers... We'll start as soon as everyone's found a seat. Good luck."

"Well, now that everyone has managed to find the classroom, we can get started. No talking, and keep your eyes to yourself. Yes, I'm talking to you ."

"Sure thing, Mister Brotch."

"Unless anyone else has an insightful comment, let's get started."

Question 1: You are approached by a frenzied vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?

[Answer 2: "Yeah? Up yours too, buddy!"]

Question 2: While working as an intern in the clinic, a patient with a strange infection in his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?

[Answer 1: Amputate the foot before the infection spreads.]

Question 3: You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?

[Answer 4: Lead the boy to safety, and then turn him over to the Overseer.]

Question 4: Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams. Which position do you prefer?

[Answer 4: None. You wish the vault had a soccer team.]

Question 5: Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you are surprised when she hands you a pistol, and orders you to kill another vault resident. What do you do?

[Answer 2: Offer your most prized possession for the resident's life.]

Question 6: Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?

[Answer 1: Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door.]

Question 7: Oh no! You have been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What is the best course of treatment?

[Answer 4: Removal of the mutated tissue with a precision laser.]

Question 8: A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What is the best way to go obtain it?

[Answer 4: Slip some knock-outs in the resident's Nuka-Cola and take the comic book when he's unconscious.]

Question 9: You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You sneak into his private restroom when no one is looking, and...

[Answer 4: Manipulate the power outage on his razor, so he'll get an electric shock next time he shaves.]

Question 10: Who is undisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and whom we owe everything we have, including our lives.

[Answer: The Overseer]

"Pencils down, people! That's it, the infamous G.O.A.T. I'm sure most of you didn't find it so bad, if not, there's always more openings in the maintenance department. Don't forget to hand in your tests before you leave. You don't want to know what happens when people 'fail' the G.O.A.T. You can have the rest of the day off, to celebrate or pray, as the situation warrants."

Solis got up and marched over to Brotch's desk, the first in line and handed in his test.

"Huh 'Vault Loyalty Inspector'... I thought that had been phased out decades ago. Well, sounds like a job that is right up your alley, hmm?"

"Wow! That's what I've always wanted to be. My dreams are finally coming true!" Solis was going to love this job. He was basically an inquisitor!

"Yes,um, it's refreshing to see such, ah, youthful enthusiasm. Good to know that the G.O.A.T occasionally gets it right. You know what they say about monkeys and typewriters..."

Solis had no clue what he was talking about, but nodded anyway.

"Well, I'm glad things turned out so well for you. I hope your classmates find their results half as satisfying."

Solis happily spent his next three years signing all his reports as 'Inquisitor Valeos', much to the annoyance of the Overseer and amusement from his father. Solis also learned that Warhammer existed in this universe, and his father had a fanatical devotion to the tabletop game. Solis wanted to hug the man when he found out, but restrained himself to keep up his image. He did hug him later in private though. His dad was awesome.

Three Years Later

"Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

Solis started awake in an instant and took in the worried face of Amata and the sound of klaxons throughout the vault. Looks like the day to leave had arrived.

"Come on, you've got to wake up!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Amata?"

"You've got to get out of here! Your dad is gone and my father's men are looking for you!"

"Good for Dad. About time someone stood up to the Overseer. No offense."

"You don't understand! Your dad somehow opened the main door and left the Vault!"

Woops. Looks like the Vault-Tec experiment failed twice... er three times once I leave.

"My father... I've never seen him so angry. Listen to me - if the guards find you, they'll kill you."

"So, Mr. Paranoid has finally gone over the edge?" Solis always knew the man was a psycho.

Amata did not like that though. "Goddamn it! Stop making jokes and listen to me! Jonas is dead! Do you understand what I'm saying to you? My father ordered the guards to do it! And now they're coming to do the same thing to you! This is not a joke! You need to get out of here!"

Solis gave her a flat look. "Even if that's all true... how did you get here first?"

"Oh, so you don't trust me now? Thanks a lot. You think it was easy for me to get here? With the radroaches and security all over the place?"

Solis sighed, "Sorry, Amata. I do trust you. It's just a lot to take in."

"I understand. It must be rough, waking up suddenly to find your dad gone and everything turned upside down. Listen... it may not be any of my business, but didn't your dad tell you anything about his plans?"

"No, I had no idea he was planning to leave." Solis sighed heavily. "Might be because of my job though, thought I might turn him in."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe Jonas was supposed to explain everything to you? Bjt it doesn't matter. I can help you escape. I have my own plan!"

Solis groaned, "Not another one of your "plans," Amata..."

"I don't have time to explain everything. You're just going to have to trust me this time. Listen. There's a secret tunnel that leads directly from my father's office to the exit. You'll have to hack the computer in his office to open it. Use these to get into his office. That's how I always get in."

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's get out of here!"

"Oh, one more thing. I stole my father's pistol. I hope you won't need it, but you better take it just in case."

Solis shook his head, "No, you keep it. You may need it more than I do."

"Well... okay. I guess it may come in handy if I run into any radroaches. All right. I'll try to meet you at the exit. Watch out for security. Good luck!"

[10 bobby pin(s) added]

Solis grabbed his baseball bat and med supplies, Med-X and 10 Stimpaks and left, knowing the BB gun would be useless.

[Baseball bat, Med-X, Stimpack (10) added]

Solis left the room a few minutes after Amata, coming face to helmet with Officer Kendall.

"There he is! Over there! Criminy, more roaches!"

Solis killed all four enemies and donned the security armor and helmet and moved on, only pausing to look all of the corpses. He barely walked more than a few feet before being stopped by Butch.

"You gotta help me! My mom's trapped in there with the radroaches!"

"Butch... asking me for help. If only you knew what 'irony' meant..."

"Yeah, I'm asking you. So what? Look, I'm sorry for the way I've always treated you. You know i never meant any of it right? But it's my mom. You can't leave her in there with the radroaches."

"All right. I'll help. But I'm doing this for your mom, not for you."

"Sure. I don't care why. Just get here out of there!"

Solis darted into the room where the radroaches were, killing them with three precise swings. He quickly looted the corpses and grabbed the vodka on the floor.

[You've gained Karma.]

"We did it! My mom's gonna be okay! You're the best friend I've ever had, man! Hey, I know it isn't much, but I want you to have my Tunnel Snakes jacket. Go ahead, take it."

[Tunnel Snakes Outfit added]

Solis continued on his way, only stopping to kill Grandma Taylor's killers and closing her eyes, before moving into the atrium. Solis helped out Gomez, Stanley and Andy with the radroaches and was prepared to move on before being stopped by Gomez.

"You're lucky it was me who found you. The others won't be so forgiving. I don't know what you're up to and I don't want to know. Just clear out of here and I'll pretend I never saw you."

"And I'll pretend you don't work for a homicidal maniac."

"Don't think I don't know it. Why do you think I'm letting you go? I guess you're trying to follow your dad... outside. Good gravy, if i didn't know the Overseer would do if he caught you, I'd never tell you to try for it, but it's your only shot. You take care and I hope you find your daddy."

Solis slipped into the classroom and grabbed the Commonwealth flag off the floor. He had an idea that could change everything. Definitely destroy the timeline that's for sure.

Solis proceeded to the atrium, arriving just in time for the Holdens to be cut down by security. Solis proceeded to kill them for it. He continued through the Vault, killing radroaches, Security Chief Hannon and looting them all, continuing the proud fallout tradition of looting everything.

"Be reasonable, Amata. Officer Mack may enjoy this, but I don't. Just tell us where he may be hiding..."

Solis had heard enough and stepped through the door and gunned down Officer Mack. Solis proceeded to loot everything valuable in the room before turning to the Overseer.

"I hope you're here to turn yourself in, young man. You're already in enough trouble as it is. Don't make it worse for yourself."

Solis slammed him against the wall. "If you ever lay a hand on Amata again, I'll make you regret it."

"I place the good of the Vault before everything, even my own parental feelings. We must not allow sentiment to cloud our judgment! But I admire your protective instincts. Very well. I give you my word that Amata will not suffer further for your actions. Now then. If you really care about Amata, you will see how dangerous your father's actions were. Hand over your weapons, and put an end to this dangerous situation. There is no need to join your father as a traitor to the Vault."

"My father's no traitor. But you're a murderer and a thug."

"Let's let history be the judge of that. If you had paid attention to Mr. Brotch, you'd understand that history is invariably written by the victor. And I intend to be the victor. You won't survive the night. Guards! Help me!"

Solis left the deranged man behind, and entered the room where Jonas' body lay. Solis grabbed the note and stimpak off his body, leaving the labcoat as a sign of respect. He went to check on Amata before leaving.

"Thank god you came along when you did. I don't know what i might have done. Here. Take the gun. I don't want to find out what I'd do when my father comes looking for me if i still had it. You'd better get out of here. I'll try to meet you at the vault door. If i don't make it... Good luck."

Solis left Amata and picked the door and hacked the computer, solely for the experience points that he'd undoubtedly need in the future. He read the survey report and noted with interest that Old Lady Palmer had been the team lead.

Solis walked through the tunnel to the door, leaving it open without a care. He opened the Vault door easily, and heard the sounds of frantic security personnel behind the door.

"Oh my god. You actually opened it..."

Solis smirked at Amata's amazement, the expression not hidden beneath his helmet, allowing her to see and scowl at him.

"You did it! You opened the door! My God, I almost didn't believe it was possible."

"When I say I'm going to do something... I do it."

"You're right i never should have doubted you!"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"It's tempting, but... my place is here. The Vault needs me more than you do. I'm the only one who has a chance to talk some sense into my father. Listen, if you do catch up with your dad, tell him I'm sorry. For... you know, Jonas, my father, and everything. Goodbye."

Solis nodded and barely sidestepped a police baton. He gunned down the two attacking officers, looted their corpses then went and looted the rooms in that section of the Vault. Solis stepped out of the Vault, hearing the door start to close behind him, and took his first steps into the wasteland.

Solis stepped out and flinched as the first real sunlight he had seen in nearly nineteen years hit his eyes.

[Level Up]

Solis sat down and started scrolling through the level up screens, adding points explosives, lockpick and science.

Solis gazed out at the ruined land. It was time to change the game, and he was going to have fun doing it.

Stats:

Solis Valeos - Level 2

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.:

Strength: 10

Perception: 10

Endurance: 5

Charisma: 1

Intelligence: 10

Agility: 3

Luck: 1

Skills:

Barter: 5

Big Guns: 13

Energy Weapons: 38

Explosives: 25

Lockpick: 50

Medicine: 33

Melee Weapons: 24

Repair: 23

Science: 44

Small Guns: 9

Sneak: 9

Speech: 5

Unarmed: 13

Perks: Swift Learner

Karma: Good Vault Martyr

AN: Finally, done! Make no mistake, this is a life is a game story so harem is a definite. Naruto characters will be appearing, and Enclave will be the good guys in a sense once the LW gets down with them. First one to guess the first target of the Enclave when they reveal themselves, will get their own OC in whatever capacity they'd like. It'll be slow going as I'm doing this while playing the game so i need to copy dialogue and everything for the 'canon' parts.


End file.
